


I'll Do Anything

by Amydiddle



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2Ptalia, 2p Italy - Freeform, 2p romano - Freeform, 666 event, Brother Feels, Demon AU, Flavio Vargas - Freeform, Flavio is kind of dead because of Demon Flavio I guess, Luci wants his big brother back, ask2promanos, ask2pveneziano, demon!Flavio, italy brother feels, written because of tumblr blog event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luciano is facing something he never thought he would have to, a demon that shares the name of his brother. A demon who claims Flavio is on a 'vacation' and may or may not be dead. A demon who is pressing his last nerve with its casual attitude to that fact because there is one thing Luciano is certain of. Flavio is NOT dead and Luciano will do anything to get rid of this damned creature and bring his brother back. </p>
<p>ANYTHING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Do Anything

“Oh but I am your brother, Luci.”

The demon’s voice seemed to circle him even as he shut his eyes tightly to block out the view of his brother. Fighting blind wasn’t ideal but if he had to do it he would. His right hand shook as he held tighter to the old dagger and his rosary beads.

“I am just another version of him, so to speak. Better, if I do think so myself and now I think the only one that matters since your version is dead.”

“He isn’t dead! You are lying.”

A cold chuckle made him open his eyes, his body flinching when he found the demon closer than he had originally been.

“Am I?”

Cold eyes behind round glasses stared into Luciano’s eyes, right into the soul that was hidden behind the nation’s physical form. Luciano found himself locked into that icy gaze, unsure of what to say or how to respond; not knowing what the demon was even looking at.

It wasn’t a bad soul, not on any account. It still shone brightly despite the obvious ill-repaired cracks. It was old yet still young and naïve in nature. The darkness that surrounded those scars wasn’t enough to take away the natural beauty and faith it still held onto desperately.

“Y-you have to be- “

“Do I? What would lying get me in this situation?”

Luciano pulled his eyes away and moved his arm so the crucifix was closer to his chest.

“You are a demon. Demon’s lie to get things, to manipulate others…to make them feel pain.”

“And would this make you feel pain, dear fratello? I would never want to cause you that…” the demon sneered, the disguise he had on biting Luciano more the he was letting show but the soul flinched at the look. “In fact, I could make all that pain go away. Bring back your brother even better than he was before. Fix what had been done to drive you two so far apart.”

Luciano’s hands shook, the tip of his dagger accidently scraping his chin so he had to move his right hand away from himself slightly. Latin words began to be muttered under the nation’s breath and it didn’t take long for the smirk to drop from the demon’s face when he felt a sharp tug try to send him back to Hell.

“What are you doing? You send me away your brother really will be dead.”

Luciano closed his eyes tightly and started to speak the words louder and faster, he didn’t want to hear this demon’s lies. Sending this thing away was better than keeping it around to taunt him. Flavio wasn’t dead; he couldn’t be dead.

“Stop saying that damn exorcism!” The demon growled as a painful yank shook away the illusion he had placed over himself to make him look like the blond half of Italy. “You don’t know how big a mistake you are making.”

Luciano held back the tears that were threatening to escape his closed eyelids as he said the words quickly, holding his rosary out toward the demon with his dagger pointed straight at him. The words were getting to him but also making him say the words clearer. Rage bubbling up at the thought that he had let this happen, another failure. He should have cast this demon out before he could do so much damage.

Now so many people have signed away their souls. Feliciano even, but at least that dumb cry baby got the assurance his older brother was alive and well.

The demon dropped to their knees, feeling the power of the words starting to really drag them back down to the pits from whence they came. He couldn’t get through to this stubborn brat, a scowl crossing his usually composed face.

“You must really hate him, since you are willing to leave him dead and get rid of the only thing that can bring him back.”

The exorcism faltered and Luciano opened his eyes to stare down at the damned creature. His eyes filled with rage. In a quick motion he stormed across the space he had been so adamant to keep between them and kicked the fallen Demon in the stomach before driving the old dagger into the demon’s back.

“Go back to hell, you damned son of a bitch.”

The demon didn’t have time to say anything back before the last words to the exorcism were said and he was dragged forcefully back down. His disappearance leaving a smell of falter and Luciano falling fully to the ground, hand still gripping the dagger though now it was imbedded in nothing.

Desperate eyes scanned the room around him but he found nothing, heard nothing. Some childish thought in his brain told him that any second now Flavio would appear with a snarky smile and a teasing comment. He waited five minutes before a sob broke free and the dagger and rosary fell to the ground so he could have his hands free to cover his face.

“Please. Please, God, no.”

Tears ran down his face, his hands glued to his face as if to prevent him from looking around the room and finding no sign of his older brother.

“Please don’t let him be gone.”

The desperate prayer left his lips and screamed out in his brain when he found trouble even getting it out. He had messed up; he had messed up on so many accounts and now he was alone. The one thing he feared the most. He was truly alone.

“I’ll do anything, just bring him back! Please, Dio! Anyone! Just bring him back!” He screamed up at the ceiling, hands falling uselessly onto his lap before they desperately wiped away the tears. The right one froze when he felt someone watching his back.

_“Anything~?”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a certain #666 event on Ask2pRomanos on tumbr that led to a very feelsy thread with Ask2pVenziano (me). 
> 
> So hope this was entertaining to read and feelsy because I like hurting these two a lot (mostly Luci because Flavio kind of confuses me). 
> 
> Was thinking of continuing this but I may just leave it. *shrug* I did write this in the span of two very late nights.


End file.
